


Perseus: To Destroy

by infinity500



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Female Percy Jackson, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Multi, and some comfort?, except for Calypso, mentioned Calypso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity500/pseuds/infinity500
Summary: There was a loud snort and everyone turned to Percy in time to see her roll her eyes. A small frown turned her cherry red lips downward but it was more of a pout really. That was when Percy decided to throw a temper tantrum."Oh c'mon! How many times do I really have to kill you? Like that's not even rhetorical anymore." She stomped her foot. "This is so unfair." She crossed her arms and pouted even more.orMy version of that scene in Blood of Olympus where Percy and Jason go to the ruins of Atlantis but everyone's genderbent.Y'all know what I'm talking about.Enjoy





	Perseus: To Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. If I did, then Percy would be bi! Duh.  
> Please note the following before enjoying this fanfic ;D  
> Italics: quoted from the book  
> Bold: POV change  
> Jessica = Jason  
> Percy's name is the same for reasons but she is a girl.  
> Everyone is genderbent (spoiler) except for Calypso

_Above them, at the edge of the broken roof, a dark shape appeared - a figure even taller than_ _Kymopleia_ _._  

_"The son of Neptune," boomed a deep voice._

_The giant floated down. Clouds of dark viscous fluid - poison, perhaps - curled from his blue skin. His green breastplate was fashioned to resemble a cluster of open hungry mouths. In his hands were the weapons of a_ _retiarius_ _\- a trident and a weighted net._  

 _Jason had never met this particular giant, but he'd heard stories._  

 _"_ _Polybotes_ _," he said, "the anti-Poseidon."_

_The giant shook his dreadlocks. A dozen serpents swam free - each one lime green with a frilled crown around its head. Basilisks._

_"Indeed, son of Rome," the giant said. "But if you'll excuse me, my immediate business is with Perseus Jackson. I tracked him all the way across Tartarus. Now, here in his father's ruins, I mean to crush him once and for all."_

There was a loud snort and everyone turned to Percy in time to see her roll her eyes. A small frown turned her cherry red lips downward but it was more of a pout really. That was when Percy decided to throw a temper tantrum.

"Oh c'mon! How many times do I really have to kill you? Like that's not even rhetorical anymore." She stomped her foot. "This is so unfair." She crossed her arms and pouted even more.

Everyone had to blink for a second, dumbstruck. All Jessica could think was, 'Really Perce? Really? Now?' before she mentally sighed at her friend's talent for pissing off immortal beings. That is, before the Giant snapped out of his stupor and roared, successfully enraged. Polybotes sent forth the basilisks that had fallen out of his hair earlier toward the raven-haired demigod. The poisonous snakes surrounded the daughter of Neptune and while they couldn't breathe fire underwater, that made them no less a threat.

Two shot toward Percy. In less than a blink of an eye, she had her sword out and two decapitated snakeheads laid at her feet. Jessica didn't doubt her skill but with the odds against the demigoddess, she had to help. Both the snakes and the Giant ignored her taunting, focused solely on killing Percy instead. And she was ashamed to admit that that might have hurt the tinniest bit. 'So much for that idea,' she thought darkly. That left her powers but she wasn't sure if she could even summon lightning from underwater.

_A diffuse cloud of yellow light billowed through the depths, like someone had poured liquid neon into the water. The light hit Jason's sword and sprayed outward in ten separate tendrils, zapping the basilisk._

_..._

_All ten serpents turned belly-up and floated dead in the water._

_"Next time," Jason said, "look at me when I'm talking to you."_

_Polybotes's smile curdled. "Are you so anxious to die. Roman?"_

Before Jessica could retort with some sarcasm, Percy shot up at the giant, sword raised for a deadly strike glinting in what little light there was on the ocean's floor. The anti-Poseidon simply waved his hand, leaving a trail poison in its wake. Before Jessica could warn her, Percy had already entered the black cloud of poison, going too fast to stop.  
The ancient bronze sword fell from her grasp with a clang on the broken up marble. Her hands reached for her neck, gasping for air. Sea-green eyes were wide open in panic and stared straight into Jessica's blue ones, pleading for help as her lips opened in a silent scream. The giant dropped his weighted net on her and Percy dropped to the ground with it, writhing in agony as she disappeared in the thickening cloud of poison.

_"Let him go!" Jason's voice cracked with panic._

_The giant chuckled. "Don't worry, son of Jupiter. Your friend will take a long time to die. After all the trouble he's caused me, I wouldn't dream of killing him quickly."_

**Agony** was the only thing Percy felt, heard, saw, hell tasted. Her only conscious thought consisted of that searing pain. It spiked with every breath and burned down her throat like liquid fire.  
...Liquid...fire...  
Then it was like a dam bursting all at once. Memories, faces, thoughts, and images once thought long forgotten flashed across her mind's eye while her unseeing eyes stared into a dark cloud of poison. Names, places, and times settled in her mental file cabinet and it was then that she remembered the fire.  
A fall. A river. A titan. A friend. A foe. Monsters. Gods and Goddess and Boyfriends and Nyx and a cliff.

She remembered all too clearly every cut and pain and heartache she had ever experienced. From her first betrayal at the hands of the scarred daughter of Hermes, Lucy, to leaving her first love Calypso, to the fires of Greek hell. she remembered it all. Her first bully, her first kiss, her first death, her first friend.

But out of the turmoil that was her mind at the moment, came forth one of her worst memories. Choking Misery with her own poisonous tears. She wondered why she would think of this now before she started coughing up a lung and inhaled another lung full of thick air. Choking, she was choking on poison. She coughed out a bitter, raspy laugh at the irony before closing her unseeing eyes and relaxing, willing taking her punishment. It was only fair after all.

_"...He can watch as I destroy Jason Grace!"_

_..._

_"Kym!" Jason yelled. "Is this really what you want?"_

Percy's eyes snapped open at the sound of Jessica's voice. Jessica. Jessica Grace was her friend, one of her best friends. Jessica was fighting for both of their lives. She had left the daughter of Jupiter out there to fight a giant and a goddess on her own. That was inexcusable. What was wrong with her? She had to help her. She had to protect her. She had to! She had failed too many times already. Failed to protect everyone she cared about. She couldn't fail again. She just...couldn't let that happen. Not again.

She clenched her hands into a fist and called out not to the water but to the poison. She had promised Anthony not to try again but this was an emergency. She had no other choice. 

'Sorry, Anthony.'

Her gut clenched in a painful way and she felt for her power. She found the wall that kept the dam holding her reservoir of power at bay. This is what she had broken into down in the Pit to unleash this power. And now she was prepared to do so again, no matter the consequences.

Percy tore down the wall with more viciousness than she was willing to admit to. She let herself go. She commanded the poison to release her as she was now its master. The swirling black cloud obeyed, dissipating from around her but still there, waiting for her next command. Her next breath was one of seawater and she pulled strength and air from its ancient waters. Her blurred vision took in the scene of Jessica pleading for the storm goddess' help while dodging the giant's trident.

Percy, after sufficiently catching her breath, dragged her body up from the cold marble floor and staggered to her feet. While she wasn't in the best condition, she could feel just how powerful the ancient waters really were, the sea quickly pumping strength into her jelly-like legs until she was well enough to stand properly. That's all she really needed. 

She bent her aching knees and shot straight up, through the broken roof towards the surface. She needed air to cleanse the poison if only a bit from her system. It would suck to pass out in the middle of the fight. The currents swirled around her, torpedoing her up toward the surface. It wasn't long before the dark sky was in sight as her head broke the surface. Gasping for air, she gulped down as much as she could while searching with wide, frantic eyes for her ship filled with her friends. She spotted the Argo II easily enough and she could feel the cracks in her hull. It hurt her physically, like being punched in the ribs and Percy knew that the ship - she - couldn't stand the storm for much longer.

With a final gulp of humid, salty air, she dived back into the depths of the ocean to stop this. No matter the consequences.

 **Jessica** felt the ground rumble slightly before the loud sound of stone cracking was heard and a shock wave blasted everyone off their feet. She was quickly stabilized by the ventis under her control and when she looked to see what had happened she saw a crater in the already worn and cracked marble and the silhouette of Percy shooting up to the surface. Everyone looked awed by the carnage she had wrought. It had left the goddess frozen and the giant sputtering for a second before he grinned sharply at the daughter of Jupiter.

"Well, now it seems that the daughter of Neptune has left you for dead. How kind of her."

Fake sympathy dripped from every word and hit a chord in Jessica's heart. Percy couldn't have betrayed her, right? Sure they had their differences (though that was a gross understatement) but they were friends and Percy never betrays a friend. 'But maybe Tartarus had changed that.' No, the pit had changed her (how could it not?) but her loyalty had not once wavered since her return. 'Then she ran?' The daughter of Poseidon was many things but a coward was not one of them. Then why run? She didn't know but she decided to trust her friend and hope that whatever the crazy demigod had in mind would not kill them all.

In the meantime, she had a giant to distract.

 **Percy** rocketed to the ocean floor at break-neck speeds but she didn't give a damn. She was determined and dangerous. The currents whirled around her and her poison was coiled around her biceps like snakes ready to strike. She was a fearsome sight to behold but her control over her element was not the most intimidating part of the image. No, it was her eyes. Gone were the usual sea green eyes. The ones that were more blue than green and shined with mirth. No the eyes on her sculpted but weathered face were that of a stranger. They were a deep, dark green that was hard and cold like emeralds and they glinted with malicious intent and bits of insanity. It was with eyes of emeralds and a small, twisted smile that she shot through the broken ceiling of the Atlantian palace and rammed her shoulder right into the giant's face, causing him to fall back and land in the crater, making it bigger and crack his head on the marble floor.

A cloud of sand and debris rose from the impact and from it came Percy flying out of it with a trail of sand tailing her like a comet. She slammed into a wall, splintering it further before twisting around to use it as a springboard, launching herself back at the giant and effectively breaking down the wall.

 **Jessica** could only stare as her friend engaged the giant in a fight head-on with a speed and grace she didn't know the daughter of the sea possessed. Percy weaved in and out of the giant's strikes with grace, occasionally getting a scrap here and there and returning the favor to the giant. When their blades locked she returned the pressure with equal strength. Her friend looked calm in the face of her father's bane but she knew better. Jessica knew her friend. Probably understood her better than most solely for that fact that they were so similar. They carried a similar burden of not only saving the world but being children of the big 3 and as such were expected to be powerful leaders. In order to be those leaders, they had to wear a mask of confidence and right now, Jessica could see the rage and the overwhelming power that was usually hidden behind her light, and playful sea-green eyes. Those eyes were now a sharp emerald green that literally glowed with power.

"It's true."

The roman was pulled out of her thoughts and slightly creepy staring by Kym's breathless statement.

"What's true?" She asked the sea goddess as she turned to face her. The deity looked awestruck by the scene before her and while Jessica had to admit the display of power was impressive even fearsome, the goddess's expression didn't look right. It looked a mix of fear, awe, and quiet realization. And Jessica was anxious to know just what the deity realized about her friend.

The goddess ignored her for a moment, opting to continue staring at the fight before her before she whispered:

"Perseus means to destroy."

To Jessica that just sounded random. But before she could reply to her strange random fact toy, she heard Percy calling out to her.

"Jess! We need a goddess!"

It was then that she remembered that she had a job to do and that was to convince the goddess of storms to switch sides in this war or at least not be allies with Queen Dirt Face aka Gaea (aka the mother of all bitches in her book). She turned to Kym with the offer of not having to face the wrath of Percy Jackson and the rest of the seven, recognition among the gods, her own temple in New Rome and an action figure and was rewarded with a godly ally against the giant, her friends no longer being in danger of drowning due to her terrible storm, and finding her reason to live beyond winning this war which consequently healed her sword wound.

After the giant was nothing more than a cloud of gunk and sea sludge, Jessica found Percy in the shattered remains of a dome made of frozen poison and seawater, looking half-dead. The daughter of Jupiter ran to the daughter of Neptune's side, dropping to her knees before cupping her friend's face, trying to keep her awake.

"Come on Perce. You can't die on me now." She pleaded.

She quickly searched her pockets for anything to help and found a small square of ambrosia. She quickly fed it to her and sighed, relieved, when she saw Percy's eyes flutter open and color return to her skin. However, it was short lived because she soon saw emerald green eyes peek from under thick black lashes. Jessica felt a shiver run down her spine when those glowing eyes stared up at her and into her soul. She gulped. She had hoped that it would go away after the battle. She was wrong, she was so wrong but she still had to try to get to her friend, to Percy.

"Hey, Perce. It's fine. The battle's over. Everyone's okay now."

She saw her friend's eyes flick around quickly, assessing if it was true. When she was done she stared at Jessica long and hard but the roman's eyes conveyed the same message. 'It's okay. It's over.'

Finally, Percy closed her eyes and released a deep and heavy sigh. She didn't open her eyes again, content with staying on the floor with her head in Jessica's lap. Jessica let her be, absentmindedly brushing her fingers through the other girl's dark locks. The blonde knew that Percy was extremely tired of using so much power so she let her rest a bit now. After a few minutes of rest and a few words exchanged with the goddess of storms, Percy clumsily got to her feet with Jessica's help and a lot of groaning and complaining. Percy still looked pale so the roman simply let the sea princess lean on her shoulder while she called the /ventis/ into a tighter tornado (having widened it to encompass Percy's prone form previously) and taking off to the surface towards the ship with their friends.

However, it seemed that Percy had other ideas. As the duo neared the surface, Percy began shouting and struggling out of her grasp so much that Jessica almost lost her hold on the ventis giving her (albeit stale) air. She instead stopped their ascent and turn to the struggling and panicking daughter of Neptune, grabbing her shoulders to still her and make her face the roman. Percy's face still whipped around before Jessica placed a hand on her cheek keeping her other on her shoulder. She was surprised by what she saw. Percy's expression was panicked and pleading, her coral red lips whispering pleads that she had to lean in to hear.

"Please, I can't. I can't go back. I can't face them. I can't face him. Please don't make me go. Please, please, please, I can't..."

The whispered pleads cut something deep in the roman. She had never seen the sarcastic savior of Olympus look so...vulnerable. The daughter of Neptune was usually happy and annoyingly go lucky. She didn't know how to fix it. She just decided to try to calm the panicked demigod down. With her hands still gently but firmly in place, she leaned her forehead against Percy's and spoke softly, looking straight into wide green eyes.

"Hey. It's okay. Everything's gonna be fine. You hear? Everything's fine."

But Percy only looked more desperate, shaking her head no to everything she had said.

"No. No, it won't. I promised. I promised him. I broke it. He, he'll hate me. I can't..."

Jessica's stomach dropped. Did she promise something on the Styx? No, she would have burned up by now. Besides she said she promised 'him'. Promised Anthony? That seems likely but why would Percy think Anthony would hate her? What promise did she break?

"No Percy. Anthony won't hate you. He never could. Okay?"

At Percy's nod, Jessica smiled slightly. Okay. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Now what did you promise him?"

At the question, Percy's expression closed off and she regarded Jessica with a guarded look. When it seemed like she wasn't going to talk to the blonde, Percy closed her eyes with a sigh and told her about choking the goddess of misery with her own tears and Anthony freaking out and making her promise never to control poison again.

"But it was an emergency, I had to help you. I couldn't just leave you there to fight for both of our lives. How is that fair? No matter how much I deserved it I had to help you. I-I, I'm sorry. So, so sorry..."

Percy's face had contorted into a painful grimace and tears silently made their way down her cheeks. Jessica shushed her gently, her second hand coming up to join its twin in cupping the distraught demigoddess's face, thumbs wiping away her tears. The action made Percy's eyes snap open and stare at her strangely. Jessica didn't understand what the older girl was thinking but she soon started blushing when she realized just how intimate the action was. Percy did nothing for a second before she hugged the roman close and buried her face in the blonde's collarbone. Jessica was still until she found herself hugging the noirette back with equal force. From between her neck and shoulder, Jessica felt more than heard Percy say:

"Tell no one."

Then Jessica felt her grip slacken until it was only the roman supporting the older's weight against her tall frame and she realized that Percy had passed out. Keeping in mind her friend's words, she willed her ventis to take them to the deck of the Argo II where she released the spirit from her control and was swarmed by her concerned friends. While Percy was rushed to the infirmary, Jessica gave a brief summary of their undersea exploits. Everyone knew she was holding back some information but kept quiet. Everyone but Anthony that is.

"We'll talk about what happened at dinner." He announced to everyone, glaring at Jessica one last time before going below deck (presumably the infirmary) when everyone nodded in their agreement to the order.

Jessica soon followed him below deck to her own room deep in thought. She couldn't help but worry about her friend and what the couple's trip through Greek hell spelled for their mission. She also had very conflicting feelings regarding the daughter of Neptune's newest power. While it was very useful and effective, it was also a very dangerous power that could evolve into something even more deadly. But out of the tornado that was her thoughts, Jessica couldn't help but think that the storm goddess was right and that her friend had a very fitting name.

Perseus: to destroy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work that I just decided to experiment with and test out the waters here on ao3. So yeah, first work posted here and hope you guys liked it! I did try to clean it up a bit but tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
